joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
B-litz Bradz
Summary B-litz Bradz, also his real name is Bradley, is a MLG Feme character made by B is Bonkers. He's a muscle man, and is a member of the MLG Femes team and explained everything to him before entering his computer. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A to 3-A | Low 2-C | 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Bradley, B-litz Bradz Age: Older than the universe Gender: Male Origin: MLG Femes Classification: Supernatural Entity, Dank Muscle Man, Cool Man Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Primordial Entity Physiology, Longevity (Shown to have living long in all years when he's older than the universe.), Nigh-Omniscience, Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Supernatural Combat, Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 4 and 8), Counter, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Chi Manipulation (Via Kamehameha.), Energy Bullet Projection, Energy Beam Emission (Via Orbital Friendship Cannon.), Aura, Power Nullification, Illusion Manipulation, Reality Warping (Able to warp reality if he must but he needs to focus in order to activate it.), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Able to senses seeing.), Time Manipulation (Can freeze time for 5 seconds.), Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation (Can create dank barriers.), Elemental Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Types 1), Absorption, Explosion Manipulation (Via Rainbow Nuke; Can generate this powerful nuke on area by just punching.), Duplication (Via Dank Clone Justu.), Void Manipulation (Create void holes by just punching opponents at times.), Death Sense (Has the ability to stop opponents from life.), Volatile Manipulation (Can generate holy hand grenades.), Resistance to Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Able to created multiple solar systems by just generate energy to make dank.) to Universe Level (Capable of caused destruction of matter universe which it was claimed to be 1 millions in calc of his powers.) | Universal+ Level (Stated to be a 4D being that's exists across space and time at once.) | Multiverse+ Level (Stated to be beyond 4D being that have limitless powers, and have beyond all powers in the universe.) | At least Multiverse+ Level (Was fought on par with Ultimate Armondew in match.) Speed: MFTL+ (Can travel stellar to other universes.) | Immeasurable (Is beyond space-time. Can also kept up with Ultimate Armondew in his hyper form.) Lifting Strength: Universal (Hold a dank 4D ball.) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class to Universal | Universal+ | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Tanked from this energy.) to Universe Level (Survived destruction of matter universe.) | Universal+ Level | Multiverse+ Level | At least Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Standard melee range, hundred of meters via Orbital Friendship Cannon, Low Multiversal via Portal | Universal+ | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Dank Weapons including Scope, Blaster, Saber, and Gauntlet. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Is knowledge of all-knowing at will.) Weaknesses: Couldn't be perfect cause it's problem about his only flaw is that if his opponents hits him with their willpower who can break his dank technique which he could signifying decreased his power with ease, it can knock Bradz out of his forms and you'll have to finished him with that force again in base form to fully him but when he's defeated, he's transported back into Bradley's computer in his base form, which would count as a loss. Key: Base | Rage Of Bradz | B.L.I.T.Z | Hyper Bradz Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cool Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Femes Category:Longevity Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Rage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Void Users